fan_power_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Wild Knights
'''Power Rangers Wild Knights '''is the fan made add-on season, bringing in past rangers and villains from Power Rangers Samurai, Super Samurai, Megaforce, Super Megaforce, Dino Charge, Dino Super Charge, Ninja Steel, and Super Ninja Steel. Plot "After the defeat of some of the most dangerous villains in the universe, a threat rises above all other villain, Emperor Morale, the unidentified villain leader of the Lion Network. After the sealing of he himself, he craves revenge, bringing on some of the greatest villains ever. Later, a large team of past rangers come back to fight beside them, they are... Power Rangers Wild Knights!" -Opening Narration Power Rangers Wild Knights starts during the battle of the Red Eagle Ranger, battling Emperor Morale, in an ancient Lion Temple in South Africa, while he tries to take the Wild Crystals, a great power passed down from ranger family to ranger family. The villains are sealed away by the Eagle Ranger's great power. Before sealing, Morale threatens to bring out the greatest villains to ever try to take over Earth. Years later, a heroic team of rangers from the past stand up to help defeat the new threat. The past teams of rangers team up with the Wild Knight rangers to defeat the evil villains across the universe. Characters Rangers Wild Knights Ninja Steel Dino Charge Super Megaforce Samurai Allies Larry Zordon Alpha 5 Dimitria Alpha 6 Gosei Tensou Keeper Heckyl Mentor Ji Redbot Guardians of Youth Lunamite Solaron Vortexian Nebulus Starduster Brother and Sister He Who Answers She Who Answers Civilians Farkas Bulkmeier Spike Skullovitch Eugene Skullovitch Ernie Mr. Burley Monty Victor Vincent Mrs. Finch Villains Lion Network Emperor Morale Domitraitor Headron Spikor Lady Bugsphere Bazons The Armada Emperor Majorus Emperor Mavro Redacore Matacore Redker Yellzor Prince Vekar Prince Vrak Trensag Drill Horn Damaras Argus Levira Doctor Blandora Royal Guard X Borgs Bruisers Prince Spalding Hunter (The Armada) Prisoners Devius' Crew Creator Devius Lord Tronlor Furier Wrenchenella Laddon Salamaz Vivix Spikeballs Butterdie's Crew Emperor Butterdie Lord Arcanon Singe Screech Conductro Doomwing Sledge's Crew Sledge Snide Goldwing Bombhonk Poisandra Fury Wrench Curio Galaxy Warriors Galvanax Ripcon Madame Odius Tynamon Badonna Brax Lord Draven Kudabots Basherbots Skullgators Cosmo Royale Nighlok Master Xandred Octoroo Dayu Deker Serrator General Gut Sergeant Tread Sickle Moogers Spitfangs Papyrux Warstar Admiral Malkor Creepox Loogies Zombats Toxic Mutants Bigs Bluefur Robots The Messenger Metal Alice Rotox Venjix Computer Network Professor Cog Grinders Monsters Under Domitraitor's Reign Craftblade Tikiclown Ripjaw Loudhouse Picksaw Prisonator Bowlarama Ratacat Buttercry Mushroomzoid Under Headron's Reign Vikor Blossom Questionator Kingy Illusionist Inflaticon Chefyron Under Spikor's Reign Spitshot Under Morale's Reign Montisemo Armada Monsters Skatana Cybax Gorgax Sirijinkor Turlteini Robfish Hackerera Sneak Headridge Desolar Pacha Chamak Angleo Invidious Tentacus General Peluso Wildmutt Bonebat Witchcrafter Osogain Tranceferer Sledge's Monsters Iceage Stingrage Meteor Butterdie's Monsters Scrapper Slammer Duplicon Bones Smokescreen Shearfear Wish Star Hookbeard Professor Strickler Badussa Heximas Devius' Monsters Spellbinder Cavity Puzzler Gold Digger Memorella Nightmare Ninja Hunter Game Face Spell Digger Halfbake Beauticruel Leisure Loafer Fortress Scumlaw Greenzillas Nighlok Monsters Tooya Scorpionic Rofer Doubletone Dreadhead Negatron Yamiror Madimot Desperaino Robtish Redball Vulpes Steeleto Antberry Splitface Arachnitor Eleflame Hammerhead Rhinosnorus Armadeevil Switchbeast Eyescar Crustor Skarf Duplicator Grinataur Epoxar Maldan Pestilox Mover Hardshell Fiera Gigertox Trickster Gred Sharkjaw Galaxy Warriors Lavagor Korvaka Ripperrat Spinferno Slogre Tangleweb Badpipes Hacktrack Stonedozer Trapsaw Toxitea Shoespike Drillion Phonepanzee Cat O'Clock Abrakadanger Forcefear Cleocatra Smellephant Deceptron Spyclops Doomwave Game Goblin Wolvermean Speedwing Rygore Venoma Dreadwolf Blammo Typeface Voltipede Megamauler Versix Fangore Jabberon Stabberous Ackshun Gorrox Snow Fright Puppetant Warstar Monsters Freaksnow Scaraba Yuffo Virox Dragonflay Beezara Dizchord Beastfly Electrabeezle Luviewer Shocker Mutata Wolfing Mutant Monsters Hisser Mummy Psychotick Kesaran Gremlin Shadow Serpent Skyfish Distractor Tootfairy Nojoke Silverfish Anton Dream Snatcher Robots Copepoda Cuttlepink Corale Crabbomb Spongeacus Episodes # Wild Knights # Getting Crafty # The Vikings # Freaky Tikis # Plenty of Bones # Time For the Loud House # Blossoming for Chaos # Community Service # Game Show of Doom # Food Fight # In Handcuffs # Nice and Smooth # The "Aww" Kitty # King of Heights # Forces of Nature # Return of the Armada # Inflating You, You and You! # Bad Day For Kat # Brought Sorrow # Spikor's Revenge # Master of Tricks # The Blue Fang # The Armada Strikes Back # Skatana and Noah # Born Enemy # Live to Learn, and Learn to Live # Some Stars Today # Pets Sometimes... # A Fishy Mess # Infiltration Mission # Three Stupid Monsters # Angler Angel # Tough Love # Partners in Crime # Going Totally Wild # Boney Maroney # Witchcraftery # The Return of the True Emperor # The Guardians of Youth # Total Recall # Armada's Retreat # Scrapping and Slamming # Cheat Codes # A Perfectly Sad Duo # Wishing Upon Yet Another Star # Hook Museum # A Lesson To Remember # Bad to the Bone # Sledge Surrenders # Creator of Evil # Hail the Creator # Spelling Spell # Cook That Loaf! # Puzzling Tricks # A Bully and a Victim # Purely Invasive # A Nice Day for the Beach # Galvanax's Invasion # Best Destroyed Than Alive # His Negotiation # The Team-Up # A Pair of Pipes to Fix # Where in the World is Tommy? # Rise of the Emperor # Flat Defeat # Undefeated Champion # Chaos Reigns Wildly # Stranger Ranger Danger # Hot Date # The Problem of Essence # Holy Cow! # The Ultimate Battle Begins # Over the Rainbow # Intermediate Shot # The Timehole # The Takeover # Extinction of Humanity # Ultimate Showdown # Destruction of Earth # The End of the Universe Notes * Wild Knights is the first fan made season, and acts as the final season in the Neo-Saban Era. * Wild Knights is the longest running Power Rangers season, with 80 episodes, second being MMPR 1, with 60. * Wild Knights marks the last season of the Neo-Saban Series, and Shogun Force marks the first of the Post-Saban Series. * The music of the finale is a slightly different version of this fan made song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMdge2fwqvM Category:Seasons